Ni Un Por Que
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Es una carta de ? para ? ... si quieren saber quienes son ? y ? entren esta hermoso el fic lo digo por que no es mio, leanlo es de una amiga que no es otaku y acaba de empezar en esto echenle porras... manden REVIEWS!


Ni un porque...  
  
Tu pelo es azul queriendo opacar el cielo y tienes mil espejos para estar segura que eres bella y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo, sueños rotos los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida, de que me sirve tu cuerpo si lo administras con saldos de lo que quieres darme, de que me sirve tu boca si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado, de que me sirve tu recuerdo si ni siquiera te importa lo que yo en este momento estoy sintiendo, para que estarme aferrando a una historia que murió sin darme cuenta dime ¿en que momento falle?, ¿en que momento me ausente de nuestra realidad como te pudiste ir? como pudiste hacer a un lado todo el amor que decías sentir por mi, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.  
  
Aun no creo que te hayas ido solo así, sin la gritería que antes era un fiasco, sin el protocolo de un buen bofetón, sin la mentira escrita en un papel sin decirme nada sin decir un porque te fuiste y yo pensando en ti como si fueses única. Aferrado a tu ausencia como si fueses sólida, pidiéndole a la vida que quizás la química que nos unió te devuelva buscando algún beso o por lo menos mi compañía, porque no se estar sin ti mujer. Extraño tus reproches básicos, pero extraño mas esos enormes ojos azules como si fueran unas cajitas que guardan el mar, quisiera al menos el antecedente de un chisme siniestro que lo explique todo que me explique el motivo de tu partida, me dejaste un beso en la gaveta y un brazier tirado en el sofá tu típico ataque de celos en la mesa y tu perfume pegado en la pared.  
  
Me dejaste el mundo de cabeza y un grito en el contestador anunciando con toda certeza que esta vez se te acabo el amor.  
  
Me dejaste unas excusas, unos cuantos insultos y un adiós, una duda flotando en mi cabeza y tu promesa de no volver jamás, lo que siento lo guardo en la mi corazón por si algún día decides regresar. ¿Que hago con esta deuda de afectos? ¿y con tanta libertad?... Me vendiste un maldito sueño al 2x1 y me dejaste solo en realidad.  
  
Lo que siento será cuestión de tiempo para ver si se queda o se va me parece increíble que no tengas remordimiento, espero que las lagrimas que derramo cada noche desde que te fuiste valgan la pena mujer porque en verdad deseo que vuelvas, se que somos dos personas con diferentes formas de pensar y diferentes formas de expresar nuestros sentimientos, tenemos asperezas y desacuerdos que nos distancian del amor profundo que sentimos podemos convertir esas diferencias en cualidades que fortalezcan este gran amor y quizás esas fortalezas nos ayuden a superar los momentos difíciles como el que estamos pasando.  
  
Yo se que tu y yo valemos la pena, te conozco perfectamente, conozco el llanto que ocultas detrás de esa sonrisa de castin barato y de que me sirve conocerte ahora de nada, se que piensas mucho hablas demasiado y resuelves poco, se que a veces mientes y yo hago circo y maromas por no descubrirte, quizás yo tuve la culpa yo descuide mi jardín deje que sus flores se marchitaran es algo que jamás me perdonare....  
  
Espero que al leer mi carta reflexiones y vuelvas ten en cuenta Bulma que... TE AMO, que no se como se vive sin ti, Bulma vuelve hoy seguro ya no hay nada pero por lo menos quiero el porque, hay una frase que dice : Hay gente que no consigues olvidar jamás y si no vuelves tu serás esa persona.  
  
Atte.: El que te ama VEGETA  
  
P.D al menos déjame ver a mi hijo......  
  
-----------------  
  
N/A: les juro que no se nada de eso del anime y manga esto es cosa de mi amiga Aome-sama que ella si es una otaku... y como siempre me trauma con el anime no me quedo mas que escribir espero les guste es mi primer fic así que sean justos y juzguen con severidad y algo de piedad.  
  
Ah... y manden un review o un mail a flawer8@hotmail.com  
  
Se despide...  
  
Kodashi-Kokoro  
  
NOTA DE AOME-SAMA: Si!... yo soy la culpable de que mi amiga empiece a escribir n_n pero me da mucho gusto que halla quedado traumada. Y si lo estoy publicando en mi cuenta, es porque dice que "ya es mucho que me ponga a escribir de algo que no se y no es mucho de mi agrado" Ajajaja XD esta loca. Pero juro que la are que le guste por lo menos el anime, ya lo estoy logrando n_n  
  
Manden un review que yo se los paso y si no a su e-mail o al mío que es: soratoanaismariel@msn.com  
  
Bien nos vemos pronto.  
  
AOME-SAMA.  
  
^_____^  
  
. . . . . . . 


End file.
